


A House Is Not a Home

by cinnamont



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, Kitty Kurt, Klaine Prompt Challenge, puppy Puck, puppy Santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamont/pseuds/cinnamont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Prompt Challenge. Kitty Kurt grew up on the streets, but when a law is passed mandating that hybrids need ID he is forced to try to tame up to someone. Begging for a place to stay is terrifying and humiliating but after one too many close calls with hybrid control, it's better than capture. Blaine's been worried about the hybrid, leaving him scraps in an alley, but he's always just hissed and ran. When they make an arrangement to live together they both learn the difference between where you live and being home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Hard Knock Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those whose hard work organized this Bang. And to my wonderful artist, hopelesslydevotedgleek. And my beta, Heather. And to the anon prompter, hope you enjoy this :D

  
Artist: [hopelesslydevotedgleek](http://hopelesslydevotedgleek.tumblr.com/). If you like her work, send her some love <3

Kurt hauled up short, going as absolutely still as only a hybrid-cat can, his feline ears pricking up at the shuffling sound filtering down from up above. He was almost certain those were voices he heard. Effortlessly slipping into stealth mode, Kurt's feet moved noiselessly up the metal rungs of the utility ladder. As Kurt crept closer to the roof, there was no mistaking the barks of laughter. His ears flattened back against his head so he could peer cautiously over the wall of the building. His tail switched angrily at what he saw.

Karofsky and his pack of mongrels!

A growl gathered low in his throat but Kurt had to swallow it down. The last thing he needed was to add a beating to what already promised to be a miserable night. He could smell the rain in the air though it had yet to start to fall. A chill was fluffing out his hair and the sun was only just sinking toward the horizon. Kurt might be still young by cat standards but he was an old veteran at living outdoors and all his instincts were telling him that tonight was going to be wet and freezing if he didn't take shelter.

Which was why he had come to his favorite hideaway spot at the town's only ice rink. It was Kurt's secret that no other stray knew about. Who would think to come to the coldest building in town for warmth? But Kurt was a clever kitty and he discovered on one of his nightly prowls that it took a generator to keep that building cold and that generator ran hot so it was kept up on the roof.

But Karofsky and his mutts had gotten there first. And they had found his stash of supplies hidden next to the ventilation fans: a length of tarp to keep him dry, worn blankets for bedding that he'd set up next to the warmth of the generator housing. He even had a small rainy-day cache of food for times when scrounging left him starving. Azimio was gnawing at the can of tuna, his canines clacking uselessly off the metal can.

Dumb dog! Didn't know how to use a can opener. That was at least a small consolation for Kurt. He would come back later to see if it was salvageable, not that he relished a can covered in dog drool! A shudder went through Kurt. Maybe the rain would wash it clean.

Rain! Kurt had to find shelter and it wasn't going to be here!

* * * *

A fat droplet splattered on Kurt's sleeve that was followed by another then another. The temperature was dropping rapidly now that the sun had set and soon he was going to be soaked through and Kurt still hadn't found a place to ride out the night. All the best spots were already taken and no one was inclined to share, not that Kurt would have - he was an independent cat! He didn't need their fleas, thank you very much!

But as a result, he had to travel outside his usual territory. Kurt had come to a more upscale part of town. It didn't do to spend too much time here even if the pickings were good - high-class garbage! - because they didn't tolerate strays and a cat could get himself nabbed by Animal Control in a posh neighborhood like this. But Kurt was getting desperate and he figured on a night like this everyone would be snugly ensconced indoors. Who would know he was ever here? As long as he was gone by morning.

Besides Kurt might just have hit the jackpot! Inside this dumpster next to an apartment building he found a bunch of brand new cardboard boxes thrown away in perfect condition. They didn't even smell bad. Now if he could find some plastic sheeting he might just survive this night after all.

* *

Blaine was almost done! Just one more trip to the dumpster in the alley to pitch the last of the boxes that were too large to fit down the garbage shoot on his floor and he will officially be all moved into his new apartment. And none too soon because it was coming down in earnest now.

He didn't remember leaving the dumpster open like that but whatever, Blaine tossed the boxes in and reached up to bring the top cover down when he heard the yowl and the boxes moved! They slid away and there was a person inside -- no, not a person, a hybrid!

In the dim light from the streetlight it wasn't easy to make out features but the feline ears high along the head were unmistakable.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Blaine fumbled out a rushed apology. "I didn't realize-- what are you doing in there?"

When the cat-hybrid didn't answer, Blaine stepped forward, reaching out his hand.

The hand coming at him finally startled Kurt out of his shock. How had he let this human get so close to him?! His heart hammered against his ribs and a raspy growl rumbled across his vocal chords before Kurt opened his mouth and hissed out a warning threat.

Blaine's hand was swatted away, surprising him into stumbling backward so quickly that he tripped over his own feet and fell onto his backside. The cat vaulted out of the dumpster with supreme grace and in a blink of an eye he was gone, leaving Blaine shivering in the cold with the rain falling all around him.

* * * *

Kurt's eyes darted up and down the street to make sure the coast was clear before slipping out of the evening shadows to quickly and quietly retrace his steps back to the alley of last night. He kept his ears flat against his head and his tail curled close about his legs in the hope that from a distance anyway no one would recognize him as a hybrid.

He grumbled under his breath the whole way there, more miserable than he had been in a long time. Everything had gone wrong. He'd lost one of his best hiding spots to a bunch of dogs, he had let a human sneak up on him, and by the time he had found a stoop of a brownstone to curl up under, he was drenched down to his skin, freezing no matter how tightly he hugged his legs to his chest and wrapped his tail around himself. He had to be the unhappiest kitty in the world.

And the day was even worse! By the time the storm had broken, it was already morning and people were up and about so Kurt was forced to stay hidden under that stoop until evening when people finally withdrew back into their homes for another night. When he at last emerged out from the stoop to stretch his cramped muscles, his clothes had that crunchy stiffness of having dried on him and they itched!

But he couldn't go back to his neighborhood to his stash of meager belongings to change into clean clothes that he washed in the bus station's bathroom. Not yet!

This time Kurt had made very sure that no one was anywhere near the alley before climbing into the dumpster. At least it had not been emptied out - one thing that had gone right in this rotten day. It took ten minutes of rooting around to find what he was looking for - his favorite brooch!

The intricate metal butterfly wings had been thrown away when the centerpiece gems had broken off. Kurt replaced it with the inner workings of a broken watch. And it was even better than the original brooch as far as Kurt was concerned. He didn't care how much the other strays made fun of him for having frivolous accessories, Kurt loved it. Just because he was a poor stray didn't mean that he couldn't have flair!

There was no way he wasn't going to come back for it when he realized that he lost it in his encounter with that human. Kurt leapt out of the dumpster and used the brooch to pin together the tear in his sweater where it had torn away from. He'd have to patch it later. Kurt was clever with his fingers. That's why other strays picked on him, or so Kurt told himself. They were jealous.

As Kurt happily stared at his prized possession, a scent caught his attention. Chicken! His stomach growled, reminding him how long it's been since he last ate. His keen senses quickly zeroed in on a direction. It was coming from above and at first Kurt thought it might be coming from inside one of the apartments but none of the windows were opened and the scent was strong.

One of these days his curiosity was going to get the better of him, but Kurt couldn't help it, he climbed up the fire escape. He was so hungry. Sure enough there it was on the third story landing, wrapped in shiny foil, the chicken and next to it, a small carton of milk! Oh God, Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had fresh milk. He was practically purring already.

Just as he was about to pounce on it, Kurt froze. A short little melody that stopped and then started again. It was the same refrain each time though sometimes with little changes. Kurt was torn, he was so hungry but he also loved music. He had to see!

Carefully he crept up to the window where golden light shined and slowly peeked inside. It was the human from last night, he was certain of it. The same dark, curly hair, the same compact build though now he was sitting with his back to the window at a piano. His fingers picking out notes on the black and white keys, pausing every now and again to write something on a piece of paper in front of him.

Then he put down his pencil and placed both hands on the keys and played. A bright happy tune that had Kurt's foot tapping along in time. It made Kurt want to dance. But the human stopped abruptly, back stiffening. Kurt could see his head turning.....

Blaine's eyes snapped to the window behind him. He had the strangest feeling that he was being watched, but there was nothing there - that he could see in the darkness outside. Hesitating only a moment, Blaine got up and went over to the window and slid it open. Nothing, just the empty fire escape landing.

Then it struck him, it was empty! The food he had left out was gone. Blaine smiled and even though he couldn't see anything, not a shape or movement anywhere, he said quietly, "You're welcome."

From the landing above, pressed flat up against the wall, Kurt watched the curly head pull back inside and close the window.

* * * *

Kurt was dreaming of chasing butterflies through tall grass, the sun warm and welcoming. It was a good dream, that is, until two great big paws landed square on his stomach knocking his breath out and waking him up at the same time.

"Puck!" Kurt gasped as the over-grown puppy laughed and rolled around in the grass reveling in his prank. He bounded back to his feet wagging his tail happily.

"Mornin', sunshine," Snix cooed as she ruffled his hair between his ears, earning her a low growl which just caused the hybrid-dog to smirk. "Or I should say afternoon, lazybones."

"Cats are nocturnal," Kurt sniffed dismissively.

"Knock turtles?! Where?" Puck wanted to know and scampered about sniffing at the bushes looking for a new fun game to play.

Kurt and Snix both rolled their eyes at him. "Is there a reason you woke me up or are you just bored?" Kurt grumbled. He enjoyed the sunny days he could sleep in the park and as much as he liked Snix and sometimes even Puck, he didn't appreciate having his cat-nap interrupted.

"We're going over to the butcher shop," Snix told him. "Rumor has it they got pork delivered. You know I loves me some bacon."

"Pig ears are chewy!" Puck joined them when he couldn't find any turtles.

"Are you coming?" Snix demanded.

Kurt demurred, "I don't know, I don't want to lose my spot here."

Truth was he had a full belly and now all he wanted to do was lie in the fresh grass of the park and let the warmth of the sun lull him into beautiful dreams. It was a rare moment when life was this good and he wanted to enjoy it while he could.

But Snix was glaring suspiciously at him. "Since when do you turn your nose up at scraps? Hold up!" She poked him in his rounded cheek. "You're looking well fed. Are you holding out on us?"

"No...." Kurt protested his innocence. "I... a kid dropped his Egg McMuffin on the pavement early this morning."

"Oh! I love those!" Puck licked his chops, starting to drool. "Sausage."

Snix wasn't so easily diverted. Kurt feigned unconcern by languorously stretching out his back muscles. "So, are we going or what?"

Puck whooped but Snix continued to side-eye him. Well, let her, Kurt thought and flicked his tail at her as he turned to followed Puck's lead. He wasn't going to admit that he added a new destination to his weekly prowls where he could count on food set out especially for him.

Kurt would no more tell Snix about the curly-haired human than she would give up the location of her buried bones. Friends or not, a stray had to have priorities: first and foremost look out for number one.

* *

"Where's Puck?" Kurt asked suddenly realizing that the hyper-active hybrid was no longer with them.

Snix glanced about unconcerned, Puck abruptly taking off was common occurrence.

Kurt spotted him dashing across the street half a block ahead of them. Once on the other side he ducked behind a store front's sale banner, sneaking a peek around it. "What is he doing?"

Snix shrugged, craning her neck to scan ahead to see what had caught Puck's interest. "Oh, no," she moaned. When Kurt asked "What?" she pointed out three teenagers, one of whom wore a Star Wars Chewbacca backpack. The kids stopped at a coffee shop. While one went inside, two found seats at an outdoor table. The boy with the backpack slipped it off and set it behind his chair.

"He heard the kids call it Chewy," Snix explained. "Now he wants to know if it is."

"You can't be serious." Kurt was appalled, he was going to get himself nabbed. Snix just shrugged with quiet amusement. Neither hybrid-dog thought anything about snatching something off a human. Even if they got caught, they knew they could easily outrun them. It was just a game to them. Kurt shook his head.

Puck continued to sidle his way along the sidewalk, turning his head in the opposite direction he was moving in, pretending to be looking at anything than the thing he was after.

"Subtle," Kurt jeered. Even for a dog, Puck was clueless. Snix chuckled in agreement.

As he got within a foot of his target, Puck crouched down and reached out a hand. Kurt's heart was beating against his chest, he looked over at Snix but she was grinning.

Puck got his hand on the Wookie backpack and was slowly inching it away from the chair. Just as Kurt thought Puck might get away with his theft, the boy cried out, "Hey, what the--!"

Both teenager and hybrid froze and stared blankly at each other for a second. Then Puck barked at the boy, startling him and Puck took off running with the backpack.

Snix was outright laughing as the teen gave chase. Pulling Kurt behind her, she followed wanting to see the fun of Puck trying to lose his outraged pursuer. Kurt had to admit Puck was far more agile than Kurt would have given him credit.

The hybrid dog dodged and weaved his way through and around unsuspecting pedestrians. At one point, it looked as if the boy would get an arm around him but Puck spun out of his reach and doubled back the way he came.

Puck was laughing at this great fun, glancing back to see if the human was still behind him. In fact he was much closer than Puck expected so he put on a burst of speed. He only turned his head around to catch sight of the woman with the stroller coming round the corner and directly into his path.

Everything happened so fast! Puck tried to reverse direction but his legs skidded out from underneath him. The woman screamed. Puck's momentum carried him straight into the stroller with the toddler strapped inside, knocking it off the sidewalk and into the street.

Both Kurt and Snix gasped but they were too far away on the other side of the street, they could only watch. Kurt didn't know where the man came from but he got hold of the stroller and toddler, carrying it out of the road and back to safety.

Pandemonium broke out as people shouted, coming from every direction. Mother and child were crying but back in each other's arms.

"Come on!" Kurt grabbed Snix by the arm trying to haul her away from the gathering crowd. She fought against his pull. "You can't help him! You'll only get yourself caught too. We've got to go -- now!"

Kurt was right, Puck was already being restrained by a couple of men with more on the way. Snix whined at abandoning her friend but there wasn't anything she could do. The two strays ran for it before the humans turned their attention to them.


	2. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

"This is such a bad idea," Kurt complained but Snix continued along the chain-linked fence. "We should still be lying low."

"I'm sick of lying low," Snix jeered. "Besides I'm hungry!"

"It's not safe to be this close to humans." Kurt hated that he sounded whiny. "Not since Puck!"

"Why you such a scaredy cat?" Snix would no more tame up to humans than Kurt would, but she had no reservations about begging food off of them and couldn't understand why Kurt wouldn't go near them under any circumstances. "Did humans pull your tail when you were a kitten?"

' _As a matter of fact_ ,' Kurt thought furiously. He would never forget losing his mother when he was a tiny little kitten and how lost and alone and scared he had been. And humans threw things at him, pulled his tailed and worst of all that one time when some boys had caught him and held him down and were going to shave him. He had only gotten away by twisting out of their gripping hands and clawed one of them. He would never let another human get that close to him again!

Snix huffed at his glowering silence. "All you have to do is keep lookout. I know this human, I can get food from this one. She acts all tough but she's a sucker for the puppy eyes."

Kurt grumbled but found a vantage spot where he could stay out of sight but still see anyone coming across the parking lot to the bar's kitchen door. He watched nervously as Snix disappeared inside. A minute later she was back, calling Kurt to come over. He glared at her but she wouldn't stop calling his name. Growling low in his throat, Kurt slunk reluctantly to the door.

Snix vanished back inside but Kurt stopped at the doorway refusing to follow her in despite all the delicious smells that made him salivate. Kurt had to swallow down a hiss as she saw Shannon Beiste the great big hulking woman who owned Beiste's Sports Bar & Grill standing in the kitchen with her thick arms crossed. "That's trouble for you, kids," she said.

Kurt gripped the door frame like a life-preserver while he craned his neck to see what the two females were looking at. On a bit of counter space was a small TV set up for the cook staff. On the screen were humans talking very animatedly.

"What's they saying?" Snix asked agitated.

"They're going on and on about what a menace strays are," Beiste explained. "They've been doing this all week since that kid incident. How it isn't safe to walk down the street--"

"Ha!" Kurt blurted out. Not safe for them?! Strays had more to fear from humans than any human had from a stray.

Beiste and Snix spared Kurt only a glance before turning back to the tv. "Who's that?" Snix demanded now.

"Mayor Figgins," Beiste grunted. "That's your trouble. They passed a law. All hybrids must now have IDs. Any strays without one will be rounded up and thrown into the Pound."

"They can't do that!" Kurt practically choked on his fear and outrage.

Shannon gave him a pitying look. "Sorry, kiddo, but they already did."

* * * *

Kurt shivered as he watched from where he was crouched low on the rooftop across the alley from the apartment building. He didn't want to be in this neighborhood. They had Animal Control patrolling the streets even at night, but he was desperate. He was so hungry that his stomach actually hurt and he was filthy and tired. He couldn't go to any of his usual places to clean and he had reluctantly used the last of his rainy day food cache.

His heart leapt up into his throat as he saw the window slide open. It was the dark curly-haired man. He leaned out and put something on the fire escape landing! Kurt's stomach twisted painfully in anticipation. He really wasn't sure the man would continue to leave food for him now there was that stupid law. And as hungry as he was, he wasn't so sure this wasn't a trap.

No matter how hard it was, Kurt waited until all the lights in the building went dark and then he waited some more. He didn't move a muscle until well over an hour. Slowly he stretched out his legs and arms and back. He wanted to be ready to bolt if he had to.

Taking extra care to be absolutely noiseless, Kurt made his way down. He crouched in the shadows, straining his hearing for the slightest of sounds, scanning all around for a whisper of movement, sifting through the scents on the night air. None of his cat senses warned him of anyone lurking nearby so Kurt crept across the alley to the fire escape where he froze. Still nothing.

Up one step after another, he could smell it now - turkey! His stomach clenched and he could just whine with how badly he wanted to pounce on it, but he forced himself to go slow until at last he was on the metal landing stretching out his arm, all his senses on alert.

Got it!

Kurt slinked back down the fire escape and backed out of the alley until he melted into the night.

* * * *

Snix was creeping through bushes, keeping one eye on the joggers and parents with strollers while she looked for a safe spot to curl up and making enough noise to wake the dead.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Dogs were about as stealthy as a tank, he snorted to himself from his tree branch hidden among the leaves. With a wicked grin, he roused himself and dropped gracefully down beside her.

The hybrid-dog all but yelped in surprised and then shoved Kurt when she realized it was him. "That's not funny!" she growled. Kurt snickered. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," Kurt answered, "looking for a place to sleep."

In days past, neither Kurt nor Snix would have been caught dead in the hybrid park with all its domesticated "pets" but ironically it was the safest place now. People didn't automatically call 911 if they saw a hybrid here.

Snix sniffed and scrunched her nose. "You stink."

"You're no daisy either," Kurt shot back, but it pricked his cat pride not to be clean just the same.

Snix gave him a half-smile. "It's rough out there and they haven't let up at all."

"It can't last forever," Kurt said as much to reassure himself as her.

"They got Karofsky the other day."

Kurt gave a snort. "Good riddance!" Karofsky was the last of his mutt gang left. It was the one bright side of this miserable rotten law.

"He howled like a puppy when they tossed him into the truck," Snix laughed and Kurt chuckled too. He would have enjoyed it more if he didn't dread being next.

She looked back to the trail and watched a man jogging with his hybrid dog. She scowled at the leash. After a moment, she spoke. "You know, it might not be so bad... having a human."

Kurt snapped his head toward her. "I'm just going to assume you're delusional from lack of food."

"I'm serious," she told him. "I'm tired and hungry and I'm tired of being hungry... and being chased. And damned if I'm going to end up in the Pound!"

Kurt knew the feeling but still! "You can't!" He left unsaid, you can't leave me! He didn't need anyone, he was an independent cat!

"Why not?" Snix snapped. "Guaranteed meals everyday. No more sleeping in the rain, the snow. Air conditioning in the summer. Sounds pretty good right now."

"Oh, look what happened!" They heard a woman say. On the trail now was a human girl with bright red hair and even brighter multi-colored leggings and what had to be an obscenely short skirt even for a human and some kind of fuzzy jacket - what mutant animal that came from neither of the hybrids could guess and didn't want to know.

The girl picked up the fallen sailor hat and affixed it back atop the hybrid-cat's head, securing it in place with a chin-strap. "Whose Sugar's pretty baby?" she cooed at the unhappiest-looking cat decked out in a pink and powder-blue sailor suit complete with a hideous ruffled collar. "You are! You're Sugar's pretty little baby!"

Then she was tugging him after her. "C'mon, Rory, Mommy's got to power-walk off her double espresso."

"Oh. My. God," Snix gaped in sympathy pang.

"So you want a human, huh?" Kurt said snidely.

"Not _that_ one!" she retorted. "I's already gots mine picked out. She's one of those human trainers down at that exercise place where they jump around and run on human hamster wheels and stuff."

She rolled her eyes at the crazy things humans did.

"Zumba's?"

"Yeah, that's the place," Snix nodded. "Britt-Britt always gives me treats. I'll have her fetching for me within a week. That's what you should do, too. Find yourself a human you can wrap around your finger."

Kurt immediately flashed on the dark-haired man. He scowled. "I can't believe you're selling out for a collar."

"Beats a kennel any day," she shot back.

"They'll never get me," Kurt promised obstinately.

Snix shrugged. "Suit yourself but the next time you see me, I'll be living on Easy Street."

* * * *

Kurt dashed nimbly through the loading docks of the warehouse. He knew exactly where he was going, it was an escape route he knew well. Panic spurred him on as he sprinted past the stacks of shipping pallets. There! He ducked behind the rusted metal drums to a hole in the chain-link fence that was just his size but Kurt had to skid to a stop. NO!!!

Someone had patched the opening closed! Kurt was trapped with Animal Control scrambling after him. Heart leaping into his throat, Kurt looked desperately all around him for another way out but there wasn't one. The fence wasn't tall, easily climbable, but it was topped with wickedly coiled barbed-wire.

"Just come out," a gritty voice of a uniformed officer said as he and his partner stopped to catch their breath. They knew they had him trapped!

This was it, Kurt would be hauled away with that metal-coil attached at the end of that pole looped around his neck. Then Kurt's ears pricked, he heard it before the humans - the motor and crunch of gravel under wheels. Kurt made a gravity-defying leap that only a cat can up the stacks of wooden pallets, bounding across the top to jump!

It rumbled up on the far side - a forklift - its cargo raised up to deposit on top of the other crates. Kurt landed lightly on the forklift's container and never pausing, he vaulted over the top of the barbed-wired fence to land cat-like on his feet in the weed-choked earth. He heard the humans shouting but Kurt never looked back.

* * * *

Kurt was so edgy he wanted to crawl out of his skin. He wanted to run away but the minute he was about to, fresh memories of that tranquilizer dart whizzing by him as he ran from the warehouse made him stop. He can't go on like this. He hadn't eaten or slept in days. He can hardly go out night or day without being chased. He'd barely gotten away yesterday. Next time, he might not be so lucky.

Just the thought of being locked up with Karofsky and his mutts with no way to escape had brought Kurt here, fidgeting on the fire escape, about to do the unthinkable. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself down and screw up his courage, Kurt crept over to the window.

The dark-haired man was stretched out on his couch with his laptop computer resting on his chest, idly typing one-fingered on the keyboard.

Kurt fought back another surge of panic, he was going to throw up! No. He could do this. It was just like Snix said, he had to wrap the human around his finger.

At first Blaine didn't hear it, almost dismissed it as the clicking of the keys of his laptop. Then it was louder and it came from the window. Blaine nearly dumped the computer on the floor when he jolted up at the sight of the pale face staring from outside. He was tapping. Did he actually want in?

Carefully setting the laptop aside, Blaine got up and went over to the window and slid it open. The face had disappeared from sight but when he leaned out, he saw him, the hybrid from that night in the alley. He was at the far end of the fire escape landing near the steps leading down.

They stared at each other, neither certain what to say. Finally Blaine spoke, "Are you hungry?"

Kurt shook his head although he was. There was a stretch of silence that had Blaine wondering again if the cat-hybrid wanted to come in even though he hadn't budged from his spot as far from him as possible.

"So," Kurt suddenly said. "You live here alone."

Blaine waited because he thought there was going to be more and when there wasn't, he answered though it hadn't really sounded like a question. "Yes, I do live alone."

"I live alone too," Kurt offered back. His tail switched nervously. He leaned back on the railing trying to appear nonchalant. After a moment, he added, "You've been leaving me food."

"I have," Blaine agreed. "I hope you liked it."

Kurt shrugged but conceded, "It was good."

"Oh? Well, good, then." There was another awkward silence and Blaine suggested, "I think I have some sandwich meat...."

"No," Kurt said and then his stomach turned traitor and growled hungrily. He fidgeted again.

Blaine narrowed his eyes noticing in the fading evening light the dinginess of Kurt's clothes. "It must be pretty hard out there with this new law."

"Yes!" Kurt snapped quickly and then tried to shrug it off.

"You know, if you had a place to live, then you could register for ID tags and then people couldn't bother you anymore," Blaine noted.

"Really?" Kurt replied like he hadn't known that.

"Yes," Blaine continued, "and since I live alone, I have all this space...." Kurt had his head turned slightly away but Blaine sensed that he was watching him closely. "Maybe you could live here - if you wanted - and I wouldn't have to live alone... and you could get an ID."

"I don't know," Kurt hedged. "I've always lived on my own... but I suppose - since you're all alone, I could consider it."

"Oh, thank you," Blaine said half-sardonic and half-pleased.

Kurt scowled. "There will have to be rules." Blaine lifted his thick brows questioningly. "I am NOT a pet. So there will be no pet-things. No pet toys, no pet tricks, no cute pet clothes or pet names. AND no petting."

Blaine nodded solemnly to each of the conditions until he got to the last one and his face fell. He was already imagining movie nights cozied up on the couch and stroking his hair and maybe scratching around the ears. "No petting?" he asked a little forlornly.

"Absolutely no petting!" Kurt stated definitively.

Blaine sighed but he agreed to Kurt's terms. "So, you will live here with me?" Blaine asked.

The man had accepted Kurt's rules, it was what he wanted, but Kurt's insides roiled at the thought of living with a human. He could always run away if he didn't like it. He would still be a free cat! A free cat with tags. Kurt swallowed hard and nodded, unable to bring himself to say it out loud.

Blaine smiled brightly. "All right then! Good. Um, do you want to come inside?"

Kurt shuffled over, edging closer to Blaine and the man pulled back into the apartment leaving the window open for Kurt.

* *

Kurt's eyes shifted around the living room. It seemed to him that the furniture didn't quite match the upscale apartment with the well-worn couch and a bare wooden dining table with mismatched chairs, the upright piano and a couple of posters on the wall.

"Those are musical theater plays," Blaine explained following Kurt's gaze. Kurt shrugged turning as if he didn't care. "I'm a composer. I write music, for commercials mostly, but I just got a commission for a new musical. That's how I was able to afford this place. If it becomes a hit, I can get new furniture."

Kurt nodded, still looking around at everything except Blaine.

"Um, you know, if we are going to live together, we should probably know each other's names. It'd be kind of silly if we called each other 'hey, you'," Blaine joked nervously. "My name's Blaine."

Kurt looked as if he'd like to argue but grudgingly said, "Kurt."

Blaine repeated his name, trying it on for size and smiled. "Well, Kurt, I think that I have a condition of my own for your living here."

Kurt whipped around to face the human. He made the rules, not him! He might have even dashed for the window if it wasn't for the fact that Blaine stood in front of it.

"A bath," Blaine said. Kurt glared at him. "No offense but you smell like a dumpster."

Kurt blushed and turned away. He was filthy and he hated it. And he hated having it pointed out.

Blaine hesitantly stepped past Kurt and opened a door to another room. He reluctantly followed Blaine through his bedroom to the master bath where Blaine pulled out a spare set of towels and then turned on the bath's faucets, testing the water with his hand.

"While you're cleaning up, I'll get you some clothes and then some dinner." When Blaine turned around, he saw that Kurt was standing outside the bathroom with arms mutinously crossed in front of him. "If you want..." Blaine quickly added.

As an extra incentive, Blaine stepped out of the bathroom, making way for Kurt. The cat-hybrid entered with such disdain that Blaine had to hide his grin. He wasn't sure just what he was expecting but it was clear that learning to live with Kurt was going to be a gradual progression of acceptance.

Blaine closed the bathroom door and then scrounged around for some clothes that might fit Kurt. He left them on the bed and closed that door too. Without even looking through the kitchen, Blaine knew that he didn't have much for dinner for the two of them. He'd have to do some shopping - for clothes and food. And he would have to take Kurt down to register him. He made a mental list of things to do.

Meanwhile he sorted through his take-out menus, humming happily to himself. When he started leaving food out for Kurt, he had been hoping, perhaps a little vainly, to strike up a friendship with the stray though he hadn't really thought it all the way through. Had he been hoping the stray would want to move in with him? Maybe.

Blaine loved living in the city with no end of places to go and things to do but at the same time it was what he didn't like. Blaine, ever upbeat and friendly, didn't have a problem meeting people but it always seemed that they never had time. Too busy, sorry already have plans, swamped maybe later. Nobody seemed to want to slow down and enjoy the company of just one person. The truth was, Blaine was lonely.

But now, he didn't need to be anymore. Yes, Blaine was happy.

* *

Ooooh, the towels were so fluffy Kurt wanted to roll around in them and he was _clean_ \- gloriously clean! It was even worth getting wet. Except for his hair. He rubbed furiously at it until it was dry again but now it was sticking out in all directions. He ran his fingers through it to get it back under control. Oh, it was so silky soft! He wanted to purr it felt so good.

When he peered out of the bathroom, he found the bedroom empty with the door closed. On the bed was a gray top, sweat pants, and a pair scissors to cut a hole for his tail. When Kurt inspected the clothes, they smelled like the human, Blaine - his human now? He quickly dismissed that thought.

Kurt dressed, not particularly liking being surrounded by this new scent but it was everywhere. Well, soon, his scent would be everywhere so it wouldn't be so bad, he told himself. Kurt gasped as he pulled the soft-knit shirt over his head and pushed his arms into its long sleeves. Kurt had never encountered this material before; it was so so soft and snuggly warm. He ran his hands up and down the sleeves.

* *

Blaine paid the delivery boy and took the containers into the kitchen and dished the food onto plates which he brought out to the table. He had gotten Kurt shrimp, reserving the vegetables and spicy noodles for himself.

He went to the bedroom and tapped softly as he opened the door. "Kurt? Dinner's----" Blaine stopped mid-sentence.

Kurt was on the bed, wriggling around on his back like a blissed-out kitten but as soon as he heard Blaine, he was off the bed like he was spring-loaded, shifting embarrassed on his feet. He wore an indignant expression that all but said ' _what? you didn't see anything_.'

Blaine choked back a laugh. "Dinner's ready."

* *

Blaine pulled out a chair to sit at the table. Kurt trailed behind and Blaine was still doing his best not to let his amusement show. It died away instantly though when Kurt picked up his plate of shrimp and headed for the window.

"Wh-where are you going?" Blaine exclaimed.

"I am not a pet!" Kurt declared defiantly and disappeared outside.

Blaine followed Kurt to the window but saw that he sat down on the fire escape steps to eat his meal. He wanted to say something, wanted to insist he come back inside but thought better of it. Consoling himself with the fact that Kurt hadn't run away, he slowly went back to his own dinner.

' _A gradual progression_ ,' Blaine told himself.


	3. What Makes a Home

As they sat in the row of seats at the Department of Licensing, Blaine tried to ignore the waves of resentment that radiated off Kurt. The cat-hybrid sat ramrod stiff, his jaw clenched tight and any attempt to speak to him was met with a low growl.

Blaine could understand how hard this was for Kurt who lived his whole life free and on his own. This was a humiliation and he wished there was some way to avoid it, but there wasn't. So he quietly filled out the paperwork, had payment ready for the registration fee and waited patiently for their number to be called.

When it was their turn, they went up to the counter and Blaine held his breath hoping Kurt didn't try to scratch anyone when they photographed and printed him. It all went okay as Kurt silently endured everything they did to him.

Just when Blaine thought they might get out of there without incident, Kurt let out a warning hiss at the man who came over with his newly-minted ID tags and attempted to put the collar on him. The man dropped back in alarm. "You should have him neutered."

"Hey!" Blaine snapped angrily. He took the collar from the man.

"He has to wear--"

"Yes, thank you. I'll do it," Blaine said and glared at the man until he left.

He turned to Kurt. His tail flicked violently, anger seething in his blue eyes and Blaine thought there was hurt there too and it broke his heart to do this. "Please, Kurt," he whispered. "I know and I'm sorry. It's just for when you're outside, you can take it off as soon as we're home."

Kurt's chin jutted out but he slowly lowered his eyes. Blaine carefully stepped forward. As he fastened the collar around Kurt's neck, he said softly, "I'm so sorry."

* * * *

For weeks, Kurt sulked in the spare bedroom or out on the fire escape. Blaine tried to lure Kurt out with promises to take him shopping only to be met with obstinate silence.

He was beginning to despair that Kurt was ever going to come round in time. The only thing that gave him hope was music. Whenever Blaine played the piano even if it was to work on the score for his upcoming musical, he was sure that Kurt lurked behind the slightly ajar door. So Blaine made a point of playing and singing songs every day.

One day after he spent much of it at the theater getting notes from the producers and director, Blaine stopped by a store to pick up a surprise for Kurt. Maybe with some luck, Blaine would stumble upon something that would finally break through Kurt's walls and he would see that Kurt had a home that was his.

Blaine let himself into the apartment, dragging in the box. As he pulled open the packaging, he called for Kurt. "I have something for you."

He began unfolding it and spreading it out. He saw Kurt peeking from the other room. "Don't you want to see it? It's for you."

  The door swung open and Kurt came out but only took one look at the padded cushions. "What is that?!"

"It's a bed," Blaine answered cheerfully, trying not to let Kurt's decided lack of enthusiasm get him down. "Look, it's soft and velvety." He ran a hand over the cushions to demonstrate. "You can even take it onto the fire escape and sleep outside."

"It's a pet bed," Kurt sneered.  

Blaine's mouth dropped open. Well, yes, it was made for hybrids but that didn't mean... "No, you see, I know you like soft things---"

"I told you, no pet things," Kurt reiterated. "That is a _pet_ bed."

Blaine finally snapped. He had had it! Had it with Kurt's foul temper, his petulant sulking, his determination to criticize everything he tried to do for Kurt and to never say thank you for any of it. "What difference does it make? It isn't like you sleep in a regular bed or even on the couch. Most of the time you sleep on the floor.... like a pet!"  

As soon as the word was out of his mouth, Blaine instantly wished he could snatch it back but it was too late. He saw the flash of pain on Kurt's face before it disappeared behind anger. He was shaking, "I am not a pet! I will _never_ be your pet!"

"Kurt!" But it was too late, Kurt was already out the window. But this time, Blaine wasn't going to let it go. He followed. "I have been nothing but nice to you. I have done everything I can think of to make you feel welcome here but you---"  

Blaine crawled out the window but he found the fire escape landing empty. "Kurt?" he called but Kurt was nowhere to be seen, not on the landing above or below or anywhere in the alley. "KURT!"

* *

The night air was crisp and alive with scents. Kurt never stopped, climbing fences, traversing rooftops, threading his way through parking lots, racing down alleys, spurred on by thoughts and feelings he wanted to leave behind. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to feel, especially about dark curly hair and warm honey eyes.

He wanted to be free. He wanted it to be like before where the whole world was his backyard. He went where he wanted, took what he needed. He didn't need anyone. He was an independent cat! Outside was his home.  

No one telling him what to do, trying to make him into something. Telling him how his day was, always making sure he was fed and had soft, warm place to sleep and sing to him....

  Kurt stopped running, panting for breath and his heart pounding in his chest. No, he didn't want these things - he didn't! He could leave, he could! Nobody could stop him. He would! So why wouldn't his feet move? Why did they feel like lead anchoring him to the spot? Why did the thought of leaving make him feel so miserable?

Kurt was so lost inside his own head he never heard it. Just a quick flash past his eyes and a metal coil tightening around his neck.

"Gotcha!" the Animal Control officer shouted triumphantly.

Kurt clutched at the coiled looped at his throat, choking him. When that did nothing, he clawed at the metal pole that was hauling him out of the alley to the street and the truck waiting there.

"No! You can't do this! I'm registered!" Kurt rasped.

"Oh yeah?" the man sneered. "Then where's your tags, mongrel?"

  His tags? His hated collar that he never wanted to wear? The very thing he had given up his freedom for was back at the apartment.

Kurt cried out and his vision grayed around the edges when the man viciously yanked him with the pole. "You're gonna love the Pound!"

* *

Seeing Blaine did nothing to make Kurt feel better. He burned with humiliation. He didn't know what was worse: spending the remainder of the night wondering if Blaine would come and pick him up, if he would even want him back or knowing how mad he must be right now.

Despite being early morning, Blaine was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He paid the fine for having his hybrid caught without his proper identification but he didn't speak to Kurt or even look at him as he led him out of the building.

* * * *  

As soon as they were through the apartment door, Kurt made straight for his bedroom.

"KURT!! Come back here!" Blaine called after him. They couldn't go on like this.

  "You don't tell me what to do!" Kurt snapped, still smarting from being caught and held in the Pound, from earlier, from everything!

"Oh? But you get to tell me what to do?!" Blaine fired back. "I took you into my home---"

  "So you own me?! I can't go where I want? When I want?"

  "I didn't say that, Kurt! I just want to know that you are okay. I don't want to spend another night not knowing where you are, if you're in trouble or if you're coming back." Blaine ran his hand through his curls exasperatedly. "I've been out all night looking for you! Afraid of what might happen to you!"

Kurt opened his mouth to retort but couldn't find the words. He saw the exhaustion and hurt in Blaine's eyes. Emotions he never felt before welled up inside him and he didn't know what to do with them.

"You want to be treated with respect. Well, so do I! I don't want to be treated like your jailer when all I am doing is trying to give you a home."  

Silence fell between them like a wall as neither knew what to say to each other anymore.

  Blaine closed his eyes tiredly and then he turned and went to the coat closet and pulled out a shoebox. He handed it to Kurt. "I got you these things. I thought you could make something you could attach your tags to so you won't have to wear the collar again."

Blaine left, going to his room and shutting the door.

Kurt stared silently at the box for a long time before he lifted the lid. Inside was an array of bits and pieces of old jewelry, rhinestones, safety pins and such. Kurt felt his throat constrict and it was suddenly difficult to breathe and his chest hurt.

* *

Blaine sat alone at the table, picking at his food more than eating it. He didn't say anything when the bedroom door opened and Kurt quietly came out to the kitchen. He picked up his plate that Blaine had left for him on the counter. But he surprised Blaine when he brought the plate to the table and sat down. Kurt picked up a fork, holding it uncertainly.

Blaine held out the fork in his own hand to show Kurt how it's done. Kurt awkwardly shifted the utensil in his hand. Blaine speared a piece of meat and brought it up to his mouth. Kurt copied him. They ate in silence, the air thick with unresolved hurt feelings but Blaine felt some of it melt away. He knew how hard it was for Kurt to make this concession, but he was clearly making the effort.

Finishing first, Blaine took his plate to the sink, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher. He came back, regarded Kurt for a moment and then said quietly, "Kurt, I don't want you to be a pet, but I was hoping you would be family."

Blaine thought Kurt flinched but when he didn't respond, he started to go.

"I never had a family."

Kurt spoke so softly that Blaine almost missed it. "You do now."

"I don't know how..." Kurt confessed.

Blaine sat back down beside him, wanting so much to pull Kurt into his arms he was looking so lost and sad, but he didn't dare risk going too far, not when Kurt was lowering his guard with him for the first time. Instead he covered Kurt's hand with his own. "We'll figure it out together. We'll make our own rules."

Kurt looked at him uncertainly but listening. "You can go out whenever you want, just remember to take your tags with you. And let me know so I don't have to worry. The rest we'll make up as we go."

"Okay," Kurt agreed.  When it seemed that was all Kurt would say. Blaine slid his hand from Kurt and was about to get up, but Kurt whispered, "Thank you... for the box."

Blaine beamed a smile. "You're welcome."

* * * *

Kurt knows there is something wrong with Blaine. They are still getting to know each other but still Kurt can feel that there is something off with Blaine. He just doesn't know what.  

They brought a picnic to the park and Blaine sat on the blanket listening to music on his iPod, working out some section to his big finale number while Kurt went off stalking.  

The air felt crisp and cool and full of intriguing scents and Kurt followed his nose, prowling through the bushes and tall grass. Any other day, Kurt would lie down and have a nap in the sun, but Blaine was waiting for him.

  This was new, thinking of someone else. As a stray, Kurt never had to before; he did what he wanted, when he wanted. He never had to worry how that affected someone else, but then he never had anyone who worried about him, who smiled when he came back, who cared.  

Maybe one day, he would bring Blaine with him. Would he like napping in the grass?  

When Kurt returned he couldn't stop wondering what was distracting Blaine. He kept looking at his phone. When he realized Kurt had noticed this, he said he was waiting for a message... from someone from the show. It sounded reasonable, Blaine fretted a lot about his work but somehow that didn’t feel right this time. Worrying about someone else was also new.

Finally the phone buzzed and when Blaine checked, he grinned broadly and then tried to hide it. He suggested they go back home and Kurt agreed still watching Blaine quietly as he seemed alternately excited and nervous.

Blaine fumbled with his keys in the lock of the apartment. He started to turn the knob but then stopped. "Umm, I-- I did something," Blaine confessed. "I got you something. I wanted to surprise you but maybe I should have asked you first. I hope you like it... we can always take it back."  

Kurt suppressed a smile. Blaine was actually kind of adorable when he was nervous. "Can I see it?"

"Oh, right, Of course!" Blaine opened the door. They dropped off the picnic things in the kitchen then Blaine led the way to the guest room he originally was going to turn into a music room but became Kurt's when he moved in. He opened the door and stepped aside.

Kurt peered in and gasped. There was a bed - not a pet bed - not even a human bed exactly because it didn't rest on the floor. It was attached to the wall, high up that it had a ladder to get up into it.

"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine began hesitantly when Kurt stood there unmoving. "If you don't---- ooof!"

Kurt threw himself at Blaine almost knocking him off his feet, but Blaine managed to catch himself and Kurt too as the cat-hybrid hugged him fiercely.

"I love it!" Kurt exclaimed and Blaine laughed.

"Yeah?" Blaine still asked even though Kurt was grinning broadly.

"Yes!" Kurt announced and broke away to climb up the ladder to investigate his new bed. It had the same soft covers that Blaine's had. "It's so high!" He never knew humans could be so clever. It was like being up in a tree.

  Blaine chuckled from down below.

* *

Later Blaine sat at the upright piano that once belonged to his grandmother playing around with a happy tune. It was not for his show, for once. He was still riding a high from how well his surprise went over, how happy Kurt was. Joy was bubbling up inside him and he needed a way to express it and, for Blaine, that was always music.  

All of a sudden, Kurt hopped up and slid across the top of the piano, lying on his stomach, his ankles crossed above him, his tail swishing happily. Kurt was looking decidedly mischievous.

"You look like the cat who ate the canary," Blaine teased.

Kurt smirked. "We don't have a canary." Then he asked, "Are you going to get one?"  

Blaine let out a sharp laugh, "No!"  

Kurt looked momentarily disappointed but then he was grinning again. "I made something," he announced and when Blaine looked at him expectantly, he showed what he had been hiding in his hands.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed and he took the brooch from him to examine it more closely. It was fashioned from a large silver safety pin and adorned with beads and lengths of chains and two tiny skulls that looked like they came from a charm bracelet - a goth girl's charm bracelet. As its center piece though was his ID tags. "It's wonderful. And it's so you! You're so amazing."

Kurt blushed and hid his face into his folded arms.

"You're so clever," Blaine said.

"Like you," Kurt returned. "You can make songs."

Blaine grinned. "You like music?" And Kurt nodded. "Do you want to play with me?"

Kurt's ears pricked up immediately. "How?"

"Here. Press this key. Just like this." Blaine showed him the key and repeated it in a steady rhythm.

Kurt reached down striking the key as Blaine had done.

"Yes, keep going like that. Don't stop." Blaine placed his hands over the keys and began to play an accompanying melody. Kurt giggled. Blaine repeated it and sang, " _Heart and soul. I fell in love with you heart and soul_."

  Kurt joined in on the second chorus, delighting Blaine when their voices blended together effortlessly. And for the first time his new apartment felt like home.

  * * * *

For once Blaine had picked up a sound before Kurt did as they strolled side by side down the avenue toward Union Square. "Hey! Do you hear that? An ice cream truck!" Blaine grinned one of his bright-as-the-sun smiles. "Why don't you find us a bench and I'll get us a couple of cones."

Kurt agreed. He loved ice cream, something he had never had as a stray. When Blaine found out, he quickly remedied that and introduced Kurt to a whole new world of flavors. Life with a human - at least with his human - was proving to be almost as adventurous as his life on his own, only not as lonely; something Kurt hadn't even realized was a quiet ache in his heart until now.

With a light bounce to his step, Kurt continued onto the open square that had benches spread about under shade trees. Kurt resisted the urge to scatter the pigeons pecking about for scraps from people's lunches. As he scanned for an empty bench, he stopped and gaped at something he thought he would never see.

Snix, queen of the stray dogs, don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-go-all-Lima-Heights-on-you, was lying on a bench with her head in the lap of a lithe blonde woman. She was batting playfully at some toy dangling at the end of a stick that the human was teasingly keeping just out of reach.

"Oh. My. God."

At the sound of Kurt's voice, Snix jerked up out of Brittany's lap, suddenly embarrassed in a way Kurt had never seen her.

"Hello, Pretty Eyes," Britt greeted. "Who are you?"

"Kurt," Snix answered for him, still disgruntled. "He's... I knew him from before." Kurt arched an eyebrow at her. "Where's your human, Kurt?" she asked, staring pointedly at his ID tags hanging from his new brooch.

"He's getting ice cream." Kurt nodded in the direction of the white truck pulled along the curb.

"Ooooh, Santana, let's get some too!" Brittany squealed in delight and skipped off to the ice cream truck.

"Santana?!" Kurt grinned mockingly.

"Oh, shut up!" she snapped but Kurt just smirked. "What, she gives the best belly-rubs."

"I'm sure," he practically purred.  

She rounded on him. "Don't even try to pretend that bow-tie doesn't have a matching twin, Fancy Pants!" She gave his black and white striped pants a scathing once-over.

Kurt blushed. He wanted to vehemently deny it but she would see as soon as Blaine came back. Okay, so he caved when Blaine had pouted. How did a human have puppy eyes, anyway?

Before he could say anything, they both heard barking from the other end of the square. Kurt frowned, "Is that....?"

* *

"Puck?!" Santana cried out happily. "How did you get out?"

"And are you trying to get tossed back in?" Kurt finished, watching the human that Puck was barking at scurry away.

"Guys!" Puck broke off his chase and bounded over to envelop them into a great big hug, his tail wagging enthusiastically. "Isn't it great?!"

"Squirrel-for-brains," Santana scolded, "you're going to get arrested again."

"Nah-uh," Puck said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey! That's my car!" a man came running over, but skidded to an abrupt stop when Puck growled menacingly and gave a couple of short, sharp barks. "Oh, come on," the man's anger turned to pleading.  

The imposing woman in police blues was unimpressed and finished writing out the ticket and slapped it against the man's chest. Officer Zizes was already the most feared meter maid on the Force but since she found Puck in the Pound, they were twice as badass.

"I can bark at anyone I want!" Puck bragged. Lauren climbed into her meter-maid truck and called for Puck. He happily jumped onto the back and puffed out his chest where he had pinned, not just his tags, but a shiny badge. "I'm the po-po now!"

  Kurt and Santana watched, stunned, as they drove away. Puck barked at a woman sprinting for a meter to hastily start shoving coins in.

"Unbelievable," Santana remarked.

 

 "So, that's it, then. We've all sold out for tags," Santana said as they returned to their humans, each holding two ice cream cones.

"Not for tags," Kurt corrected. "For a home."

Kurt returned Blaine's smile as he accepted the strawberry ice cream from him.

 _And someone to share it with_.

The End


End file.
